


Hear no Evil: Vinegar, Snails, and Spice

by Mangalover4321



Series: See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil [2]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Amputation, OOC, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangalover4321/pseuds/Mangalover4321
Summary: Brutality and violence are the only things that can keep the innocent safe from harm of the enemy but when that is taken away, a bargain is made to keep the sound and violence of evil away and hunt down those who will come back for a blood bath against those who have been wronged.





	Hear no Evil: Vinegar, Snails, and Spice

_See no Evil,_ _**Hear no Evil** _ _, Speak no Evil_

* * *

_Vinegar, Snails, and Spice_

* * *

" **Power is always dangerous. Power attracts the worst and corrupts the best." –Edward Abbey**

* * *

Envious forest green eyes glared at the black haired vixen that carefully tore at the skin of his back, blood rushing down his body in a cascade of red. He glared at  _her_  and  _she_  narrowed  _her_  dark green eyes at this, leaning down to his ear.  _Her_  hot breath spread against his skin and hissed, "Don't look at me like you're challenging me to see who's stronger, shit for brains."

He opened his mouth to say something but  _she_  slammed  _her_  fist into his back, shoving  _her_  hand through his burning muscles. He swore loudly and  _she_  giggled at his pain, enjoying him squirm.  _She_  started to whistle as  _she_  continued away through layers of muscles and nerves. He desperately wanted to scream but he was a proud warrior and warriors do not scream or show pain to the enemy. It was against his will; he would never cry in front of anyone.

"Shit!" He hissed at  _her_  and  _her_  sour green eyes narrowed, anger burning through them.

"You seriously want to fight me with your face in the ground?" _She_  said and placed  _her_  hand further through his muscles, his eyes growing large and let out a gurgled cry.  _She_  smiled at this and he gagged out blood, some vomit along with it.  _She_  laughed and he scowled, staring at his frozen counterpart whose grass green eyes held no gaze.

Her short noir hair caked with her own blood and tears had dribbled down her cheek, staining her blood pink. The vixen had tear her clothes apart, leaving her body bare to him besides underwear which was her lacy black bra that was stained red and ridiculous short green skirt. Her skin broke open and it killed her beauty.

He looked back at  _her_  with lucid burning in his eyes and snarled at  _her_.  _She_  raised an eyebrow at this with a small giggle with it and pulled _her_ hand out, oozing crimson all over him.

"See,"  _she_  said and moved  _her_  black nailed hand dripping crimson in front his line of vision, "You really are weak."

His eyes grew immensely large and he grabbed  _her_  hand, attempting to crush the bones in his grasp.  _She_  scowled and punched his neck with  _her_  other hand, trying to knock him out. He snarled at  _her_  attack before tossing  _her_  and  _she_  slammed into a tree, snapping it in half.  _She_  blinked in surprise and narrowed  _her_  rotten green eyes before grabbing the axe next to the tree.

"You're seriously betting your fucking life that you can defeat me? You really must be an idiot."  _She_  stated and dragged the axe towards him, the ground ripping apart from it. Blood ran down his lip and into his mouth as he struggled to push himself back up.

"Shut the fuck up." He hissed back at  _her_  and  _she_  raised the axe above  _her_  head before moving it back with absolute ferocity. Green light shattered the blade and pieces stabbed  _her_  skin, blood coursing down  _her_  face and arms.  _Her_  eyes grew large then snapped around to face his counterpart smiling at  _her_ , her eyes glowed bright with laughter.

"You little bitch!" _She_  snarled and his opposite closed her eyes but before she even noticed, he shot at  _her_  and captured  _her_  neck. His hands grasped  _her_  neck tight as if it was a noose hanging  _her_ and his wounds started to gasp out blood, he stifled out a small groan and increased his strength towards crushing  _her_  fragile neck.  _She_  struggled to receive oxygen and  _her_  eyes bugged out of  _her_ head,  _her_  face slowly turning blue.

"Die." He hissed and  _she_  kicked around franticly before managing to dig  _her_  black combat boots in hone of his many wounds. His eyes grew large and released  _her_ , falling to his knees in an enormous pain.  _She_  panted for breath for a few seconds before quickly regenerating and slammed  _her_  foot down on his head, forcing his face into the ground. He swore loudly and gripped the dirt tight, his nail digging into the soil and bleeding from the force of it.

"Now don't stop the fun!"  _she_  exclaimed and giggled at his agony.  _She_ turned to his counterpart and grinned wide,  _her_  smile almost breaking from  _her_  face. The handle of ax, being also made of metal that didn't snap, appearing back in her hand and clamped his leg down hard with her boots.

Agonizing pain shot through his left leg throughout his toes to thigh but especially at the shin and calf. It was as if something had pierced through his entire leg and weighed him down to not move. He felt himself tremble as he looked back to see what  _she_ had done to him.

_She_ had pinned down his leg by  _shoving_  the handle through his body.

His eyes grew large at the sight of it and struggled to accept the fact that  _she_  had done that to him.

_She_ had  _butchered_  his leg.

Just like his own name.

_No one could be a butcher but himself!_

He pushed his body up to see  _her_ moving back at his counterpart with a new weapon, being a hammer glowing green.  _She_ trudged it behind  _her_  and his counterpart made no attempt to move, as if she were waiting for her life to end by  _her_  hammer.  _She_ stopped in front of her and leaned down to her face.

"Now, what can you do, little hero? You're unable to move and no else is willing to risk their life for you."  _She_ said and tapped  _her_  dark green fingernails against the hammer, "Now, get ready to die, puny hero."

_She_ lifted the hammer up above  _her_  head and positioned it to crush his counterpart's skull. As the hammer went down, time seemed to slow down for the action to take part until a hand pulled  _her_ body backwards.  _Her_ eyes grew wide as  _she_  saw a crazed expression of a blood coated figure greet  _her_. Hair caked with blood and a smile that almost broke apart his face along with blood coating the teeth of the person. His forest green eyes held no mercy and were full with hysteria and psychosis along with his entire body drenching the smell of decay and death. He grasp  _her_ black dress tight to keep her down and  _she_ couldn't stop  _her_ own weapon descending upon  _her_  body.

The hammer collapsed onto  _her_  body and crushed bones from the pressure, missing  _her_ vital organs but kept  _her_ still.  _She_ gaged out blood and almost instantly got knocked out with a crater appeared around  _her_  body.

He tuned to face his counterpart with his head tilted to the side and his counterpart awoke from her short time out, staring up at him with astonishment.

"How…" she choked out and coughed, pain raking her body, "Are you…still standing?"

She held wide eyes at the sight of blood continuously spewing out from his now empty left leg.

He heaved for breath and then fell down next to her, sweat cascading his body. She waited as he crawled over to her, the amount of blood coming from his empty left leg almost reached to pool around her head.

"It's nothing…" He stated with his insane expression plastered on his face, his eyes almost wanting to devour her whole, "Compared to what will become of  _them_." He grabbed hold of her head, his blood coating her hair. He kept her gaze just on his eyes and then moved her closer to him.

"Only I…can become the  _butcher_. It is only my spot to take in this war." He declared and pulled himself closer to her face, "Some petty little  _bitch_ has no say to proclaim the bloodiest and most psychotic spot on the battlefield. I need…."-he sputtered for the correct word out of his lips-"someone to make sure that that spot will not be taken again."

She slowly nodded at the realization that he wanted her to be that person.

" **Will you be willingly to perform a contract with me to keep my spot as butcher secure in a trade to keep the city safe?"** he asked and she blinked at this.

"You want me to…form a contract with you…to keep Townsville safe?" she spat out then grinned, chuckling a little at this, "What is the price?"

His grin grew even more on his face and replied,  **"Hear no Evil."**

She slowly nodded at this as his eye flickered a darker color and with no other say, the words that escaped his lips couldn't reach her ears anymore.

"Good…" he stated and she held no emotion across her face, tying to decipher his words, "Now the butcher rightfully belongs to me, Butch, and the holder of my power to the one who can make sure it doesn't get stolen again, Buttercup."

He dropped his hands to the ground with his eyes fluttered to stay awake as she question what exactly the contract had done to both her and him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of series I created about five years ago. It has three short stories, with this one being the second. I originally posted this on fanfiction.net .


End file.
